


Beta

by Ryshili



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: 1sentence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryshili/pseuds/Ryshili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1Sentence challenge from LJ community.<br/>Warning: "The Feels" located within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta

#01 - Walking  
It all begins with just a simple step over, a word or two, as the tightrope became a path, and Adachi just puts one foot in front- dragging the other to smudge that line.

#02 - Waltz  
Who knew it would have been this simple, this easy of a task, to just slide right into the heart of the older man?

#03 - Wishes  
Everyone had their own thing they wanted, what they yearned for, and both of theirs were simple - not to be bored and alone within their lives, however one was more pure than the other. 

#04 - Wonder  
Dojima repeated the words over in his head which bred the feelings of curiosity, surprise, awe, and conjecture... all that could be defined from one word just as it had been from one man.

#05 - Worry  
Glancing down at the silver ring only submitted Dojima's heart to anxiety and seize as it shook his very emotion that it felt like betrayal to move on, until another hand covered the never ending loop of thought, and Adachi whispered into his ear.

#06 - Whimsy  
And both of them learned that sexuality was not stagnant, but fully capricious especially with Adachi catching himself addicted to the reactions of Dojima Ryotaro with more than just a simple joy.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland  
Treasure was often found in the most unsuspecting and deserted places, and ones usually taken for granted, if only Adachi had realized.

#08 - Whiskey and rum  
In regards how it grew between Dojima and Adachi, when keeping company to each other started meaning something other than drinking.

#09 - War  
They found each others' weak points through mistake with Adachi nipping at the joint of jaw and ear as Dojima retaliated with gentle thumbs and nails gliding across palm and wrist, exploited as fair game.

#10 - Weddings  
The moon kissed along the drapes as Dojima fell to slumber; Adachi slipped off the ring to place it on his thumb with a bitter laugh toward the thought of at least he didn't stain the sheets red.

#11 - Birthday  
A plain grey and black box sat on Dojima's desk, asking to be opened, and revealing a matte steel lighter just as Adachi appeared next to him with a cup of his favorite coffee without a word.

#12 - Blessing  
'Adachi-san!' and two small arms wrapping around his sitting form was a seal of acceptance.

#13 - Bias  
The picture was there in the hallway, the hallway that had always been welcoming to him, but now, she just smiled at him as if he'd never live up to her and cursed her with a mutter and boast, 'Keep smiling, I'm the one getting laid and your daughter's hugs, more than you could ever do.'

#14 - Burning  
Cool steel spat a bright flame as her image became just like her current state.

#15 - Breathing  
Ragged, quick, long, deep, gasping, sighs, husky, fast, short, hitched, and groans were the sounds within the night filling the cramped apartment.

#16 - Breaking  
The one promise Adachi wanted to keep was the one that ended up torn apart as Nanako laid in her hospital bed, and Dojima leaning over her form with tears in his eyes... scratch that, make it two.

#17 - Belief  
Dojima was an honest and open man, but Adachi couldn't take to heart anyone could feel that strongly toward him, the only time where he doubted the older man's words.

#18 - Balloon  
"Only so much hot air can go in until it pops."

#19 - Balcony  
The biggest ego often doesn't have any railings, and it's a long way down.

#20 - Bane  
The first time he slipped, Dojima had been in the accident and the second time Adachi blurted out his own downfall once again was in the front of the man he called his 'partner'. 

#21 - Quiet  
Like hell Adachi ever was, even with his mouth full was the truth Dojima found out, but just couldn't bring himself to care.

#22 - Quirks  
Dojima was used to watching and observing, small little things that should have indicated nerves or fallacies only had become shaded over due to adoration.

#23 - Question  
"Are you ever going to take that off... _Ryotaro_?," a snap of a finger toward the grey band.

#24 - Quarrel  
It ignited the older man to defense and the younger to possession as words and snarls were exchanged.

#25 - Quitting  
Adachi flared up and made his way to exit, spouting he can't deal with being just a shadow, not even realizing the weight of his words for the future.

#26 - Jump  
Leaping forward on his feet, Dojima grabbed Adachi's arm and whipped him around to smash their lips together as he finally took it off for one night and fell into a void.

#27 - Jester  
A front, a face, but not a lie- just an exaggerated act.

#28 - Jousting  
Laughs and light punches followed playful words of good hearted teasing and jabs, to where the blows of friendship knocked them down onto the futon where both became the champions of the friendly match.

#29 - Jewel  
Dojima always laughed that for such a small guy, Adachi really did have a pair- if only physically. 

#30 - Just  
Dojima felt, for the first time in his career, remorse for doing what was right as he made the call for Adachi's arrest. 

#31 - Smirk  
That was a look Adachi would only ever witness when he was pushed down against the plush futon and Dojima climbed on top of him uttering his name.

#32 - Sorrow  
During the first times that they drank, the older man had spilled his heart to Adachi about his wife, who in turn, spilled his drink on the man- wanting to stop the sob story.

#33 - Stupidity  
No one was the bigger fool than he, for Adachi had danced around to sing how the world was unfit, when the reason he had moments of joy sat in front of him with his hand on the double-pane with sadness in the grey eyes that only held betrayal... and love.

#34 - Serenade  
Shouldn't of listened to that damn call of power, shouldn't of listened to that song of getting what he wanted, shouldn't of listened to anyone by his partner, and now he was drowning by the siren's call.

#35 - Sarcasm  
When asked if Adachi had drank any of Dojima's coffee, he just smiled and asked "what coffee are you talking about, sir" with the fresh roast wafting off his breath.

#36 - Sordid  
All Adachi's reasons, his life, his actions, his excuses, his pleas, his truths, his lies - everything was now tainted, even the times of love and caring - yet why did Dojima miss him so much, and it hurt not to see him.

#37 - Soliloquy  
"Dojima and Nanako weren't suppose to get hurt, nothing was suppose to involve him more than just working on the case, it wasn't suppose to turn out like this, I was suppose to get away, but why did they have to get hurt-" Adachi was gripping on his head, as he kneeled down in the room, right before the man he didn't' want to hurt.

#38 - Sojourn (a temporary stay:)  
This was only supposed to be a game, and the game played the player.

#39 - Share  
"I invited you into my home, my bed, my life, my family, my body... But no, this piece of uni is going to be mine," Dojima smirked as he slowly put it in his mouth and groaned whilst the betrayed stare of Adachi only made him laugh as he produced another piece he had hidden to the side of him and placed it in the open, shocked mouth.

#40 - Solitary  
Once the older man was gone, Adachi glanced around at the now empty living quarters surrounding him feeling more of a prison than a home. 

#41 - Nowhere  
Odd how one can find the most important things there.

#42 - Neutral  
Adachi quelled Dojima’s loneliness just as much as Dojima quelled Adachi’s boredom.

#43 - Nuance  
Adachi was the one who gave the first tender kiss on Dojima's lips, not even noticing there had been a change in his heart.

#44 - Near  
Both were gasping for hair, sweating hard, grunting in between their breaths as they gripped each other in hastened movements.

#45 - Natural  
Someone Dojima was grimacing about coming to Inaba to be his partner, finding out Adachi was quite good company - the chattiness being a good thing rather than the bad he let on, drinking buddy, and now, Adachi was leaning over him biting at his neck and going into kiss him like if they had always done this, that this wasn't some new thing that just started. 

#46 – Horizon  
Adachi taught the man more than he’d ever wanted to learn of patience, betrayal, heartbreak and the world really wasn’t all it seemed, and widened his view on himself and the world around. 

#47 – Valiant  
A title that both would scoff at, both in their own rights not worthy of it for any case and reason, unless it was about how they dealt with each other.

#48 - Virtuous  
Neither really was, nor would ever be, even with the praise Dojima received, it felt as though his own morals were put to question.

#49 - Victory  
Words that Dojima never expected to hear when he asked for a confession in the cold room, but knowing the truth behind Adachi made him realize he'd won by nulling the game without knowing.

#50 - Defeat  
"I don't know when I started, but I felt something, and I was never suppose to."


End file.
